Digimon Fusion Kai Multiverse
by crestofawesome165
Summary: Using Kanius's Digimon Fusion Kai series, I have adapted several animes and mangas into a single tounament. Who is truly the strongest of all? Is it an Ascendant?
1. Betwixt Worlds and Time! Tournament!

**Disclaimer: **I, crestofawesome165, do hereby disclaim any rights to the characters of Digimon Fusion Kai, as they are a work of Kanius, which is a work of Digimon itself, owned by Toei Animation.

I also disclaim any rights to other anime's / manga's that appear as well within this collaborated, multi-franchise FanFic.

Characters of my own design may appear throughout, but that is left to speculation and time itself.

**A/N: **Please, enjoy.

...

...

**Digimon Fusion Kai**

**Multiverse**

_**Chapter 1: Betwixt Worlds & Time! Tournament!**_

_After the downfall of the D-Reaper at the hands of Omega X and Gallantmon, an age of peace was well earned, leaving several long months to pile atop each other before the Black Digi-Cores drove the Digidestined to their ultimate test._

_The ultimate test that they could remember, that is._

_For before the appearance of the Black Digi-Cores, there was a tournament that they competed in, betwixt time and between space._

_The truth is, before the realms and universes became separate, they all followed a single, daunted fate until an event long since lost in the vastness of time separated their fates. Some universes learned to master magic, some discovered 'shade worlds' that shadowed their own, such as in the Digidestined Universe, with the Digital World and some discovered secrets that set them on the path of conflict. But there remains a single, conjoined fabric that binds them together._

_**The Garden of Intertwining**__, a planet that ties the threads of fate within all worlds, and only accessible every 1234 colloquially flowing years in all universes and realms, during a synchronised eclipse that lasts for several days at a time. _

_Although knowledge is restricted, a tournament to show everlasting good faith is held between Universes and their greatest warriors, regardless of paradigms (The different flow of time) in each, with the winner gaining gratification as 'Honoured Warrior' and a prize of their choice, although restrictions were inflicted, as may be seen, with the tournament raging on once more, although memory was lost after the tournament ended... _

_**DOMP!**_

**(Digimon – Run Around)**

A pair of opponent Ascendant fists collided in the zenith of a great battle, ongoing at a strange tournament located in a spherical arena on a scarlet skied world betwixt realms and dimensions. The fists blew away smoke smudging audience views of the two battered, heaving warriors; Kaiser X2 and Alpha Xcel.

Tai, here in his late 20's, was gaping in awe of the exchange, "Incredible!"

Strangely enough, on the other side of the arena in a cubical was Matt, graced by his Imperial Invader Armour, at a _far_ younger age with a gallant cloak, "S-such power!" he said.

Strewn around the contenders cubicles in the arena were various copies of villains the Digidestined had defeated, in conjunction with different realms heroes, such as 'Straw Hat' Luffy, Natsu Dragneel and Negi Springfield.

Falling back into the air, Alpha Xcel charged his green ki blast, Kaiser X2 tensing with a jovial smile and readying his blast behind his back with a metallic blue shade.

_**Bane of the Kings!**_

_**Ice Barrier Terra Beam!**_

Discharging the two blasts at each other, the two leading shoe ins to become 'Honoured Warrior' remained undaunted as a huge explosion of blinding light and unrelenting ferocity, the audience stand shields refracting against the light, and giving signs of struggle with the containment.

The competitors were very varied in their expressions, villains from various universes of all types giving chides against their possible future opponents powers, while the level headed heroes and the silent dark horses all remained undaunted and continued to scan the battle despite the bright light and wind blowing against them.

"D-damn it!" Bebimon cried from his cubical, feeling just a little inferior before the powers he was sensing; even despite his ineptitude at sensory.

As the dust rose and encased like a rising tsunami upon the competitors and quite spectacularly against the crowd shield, which eventually fell through and allowed a light cascade of the energy into the stands, scattering audience members into the air and covering them in dirt before the blast zone resettled.

Standing unblemished due to her energy shield, the D-Reaper gaped and stammered ostensibly, "Gigantic..." she then gained a sniggering expression for some reason.

**(End BGM)**

_Now, how did the Digidestined get involved in an inter-universal tournament?_

_Lets turn back time and see..._

...

_**Real Realm/ Space Quadrant #183 / Relative Time Unknown**_

Empty vastness of space; desolate, untamed and unrelentingly maddening. In this quadrant was the blood red planet known as Titania, surrounded by an asteroid belt and a gorgeously thriving star.

Beside it, there shone a bright twinkle, fading into recesses as a strange, three pronged ship bleeding into existence and flying on a straight path to Earth, several light years away. Compensating for this, the ship entered light speed, ceasing seconds later before Earth, initiating a stealth sequence as they entered the hemisphere.

Inside the ship deck, looking out onto the planet through a large, tinted window before the pilots were two Spirants from the Digital Universe and a strange, bird like alien creature wearing a gallant cloak and royal robe to suit his size.

One of the Spirants, an Apollomon, said, "Look at it, Vargas. The Digidestined are on that planet; the greatest humanoid warriors of their kind. In addition with the revived warriors of this universe, our teams will be a force to be reckoned with!"

The one known as Vargas quickly replied, "You forget the paradigm warriors from streamed timelines. They are stronger than their counterparts due to slight changes in their histories. But yes; this year in the Garden of the Intertwining, we shall hold the honours."

The other Spirant, Dianamon, added, "Vargas, your genius is one of a kind in our universe, enabling us to even compete!" she bowed respectfully, "You have Digimon thanks. Our 'shade' world will enhance the humans chances against the other universes that utilize mages!"

A pilot perked up at a signal appearing on his monitor, "My lord, they are all accumulated in this Earth's 'shade' plane. We will have to manually enter the data stream of this world."

Vargas gave a mundane sigh, "Most contestants already accumulated are from the Earth... it must have a special hereditary trait or something for battle and magic power... like that magic Earth universe and it's 'shade' called 'Edolas'..."

The pilot from before announced, "Now entering data stream... higher plane realm detected harbouring the Digidestined warriors."

"Just initiate warp to the realm as soon as possible. Last entrants have around 25 hours before the tournament preliminaries will begin."

...

_**Digi-Verse /Azulongmon's Realm /14:34pm**_

The Digidestined were enjoying peace filled days in both of their worlds, picnicking on the grassy knolls of Azulongmon's holy sanctuary grounds, X and the celestial deity himself remaining rather silent as the jovial and elated group celebrated the downfall of the D-Reaper again, and remember those who were lost in delicate reminiscence.

Tai and Agumon, as the great heroes of the universe (their universe) were celebrating naturally with an overstuffed pair of faces full of sandwiches, the former's wife giggling uncontrollably and their 5 year old son, Max, staring on mesmerised.

Takato Matsuki, the newest Digidestined leader and also hero of the universe was a lot less audacious in his eating, as his girlfriend, Rika, stared on darkly from beside him with a threatening vibe.

Joe, Izzy and their sons played a small scale tag game with Gomamon and Tentomon, both complaining about their ages every time they became 'it'.

BanchoLeomon acted reclusively, just sitting close by in a focused trance state.

Mimi and Matt were secretively discussing Keke and Dimitri's manners as they were always dropping hints at a food fight. The rest f the Digidestined were gather in the circle on the grassy plains, staring up at the sky and talking empathetically about how they miss the 'old days'.

Azulongmon was watching over them from above with a benevolent smirk beneath his ghoulish mask, and X sat close by in meditation.

But both tinged at a sudden feeling nearby, like a telepathic signal only obtainable by the higher beings, with Azulongmon giving a telepathic acceptance for their safe passage into the sanctuary.

"My friends," the dragon echoed, "we have foreign visitors heading on up to this sanctuary to speak to you."

X cut in sharply, "How could they? Very few should merit your approval..."

"However, this transcends my authority, X. It is about the Fighting Tournament at the Garden of the Intertwining... you, of course, were not around at the last one all those years ago..."

X nodded, "You have told me of it, however... I understand." Just as he said this, a light flickered and the three pronged ship phased in on the grassy plains, a hefty clunk giving credence to the opening of the foundation door, Apollomon, Dianamon and Vargas walking out and up to the accumulated group.

"Greetings," Vargas began spryly, "I am Vargas, a scientist. I trust you recognize these two as former residents of planet Spira in this shadow universe. We have come with an offer for you."

"Who are you?" Joe intercepted.

Apollomon stood forward, his arms behind him, "We are Spirant's from another paradigm world (he gestures off questioning the term) and we came to your world with Vargas's technology, with a special mission for the millennia occurrence."

Dianamon took on the mighty task of explaining, "You see, there are different universes that deviate from a singular point in time, due to a long lost event that led to the separation of time and space, practically cloning the universe into several children. However, we are still loosely connected by a single tether of land that conjoins the universes between time and space, The Garden of Intertwining, a lush land that spans for endless miles. It is only reachable during a unified solar eclipse that occurs in all universes and their paradigms every 1234 years for several days. That time has come once more... and the _tournament of good faith_ is coming."

Izzy and Talley the only ones following, nodded as Dianamon continued.

"The tournament is a fighting tournament used to promote good faith and brotherly support to our distant friends, and is held in ancient and advanced arenas constructed during the very first tournament. Only the finest warriors from our universe, picked from our paradigms carefully to increase our chance of victory are chosen. Along with the intense gratification of top level battle with the finest warriors, the winner is credited as the greatest fighter of the millennia, and is awarded in a way that will be explained later. To quench any questions about why such an event doesn't shatter the fabric of reality is as an allowance from the Gods of multiple universes."

Takato, finally catching on, stood up among the group, "You want us to enter this tournament, don't you?"

"Yes; but no need for concern is necessary, as the dead are revived after the tournament is concluded. It is a unique chance indeed, with a one in a millennia chance to truly test your skills before an audience of accumulated people. It is an _offer_, remember; it is your choice."

Matt smirked insidiously, having switched into his Yamato personality, "Tai~, you must enter; I sure as hell will be, right Gabumon?"

"Yeah!" his partner shot up excitedly.

Tai was also elated, "What a great chance! Guys, we have to-!" looking back at his friends, they were all nodding with wide smiles.

"Tai, Matt," Sora begun, "How about we al go and take the kids to watch. Anyone who wants to fight can say so when we are there. Sound fair?" She asked softly, receiving a unanimous nod, "Let's get on the ship, shall we?"

...

_**Next day...**_

_**Betwixt Worlds / Garden of Intertwining Arena #1/ 12:34pm**_

**(Saliva – Ladies and Gentleman)**

A day since this had past, with the Digidestined sleeping in the vast, grandiose sleeping chambers of the gathering tournament grounds. The arena, were they currently resided, was like a large bowl with large protruding spikes that curved around the glorious architecture of the arena, two more further in the background, and high above on a floating sky island patch of land was a gargantuan arena, even in comparison to the large arena they were in already.

Each universe had their own cubical, shared by all paradigm world members. For example, in their cubical was the Digidestined we are following, other strewn about members of the group that have aged or are different in some way. Most prominent in the cubical was a permanently fused Kaiser X and his family and friends, surprisingly joined by a very young Keke (still the same age as our Keke), who was in battle gear and seemed... aggressive.

Standing alone, a desolate silence around him, a short, light green and pale bird type Digimon sporting a tuxedo stood in the centre of an illuminated fighting ring, the same as used in the War Games, apart from a surprise that loomed above, a spherical, gravitationally active arena that was also illuminated. The dark surrounding were even so quiet, only the beacon of light that beamed upon the small, green Digimon, who proceeded to place a microphone to his lengthy beak.

"**Ladies, Gentlemen and otherwise; welcome, to the Dimensional Martial Arts Championships!**"

A thunderous roar echoed from around him in the darkness as he continued.

"**Here, we strive to answer the greatest mystery left remaining in every universe; who is truly the strongest of all? Over a lengthy, days long festival of battle, the truly strong will collide in an epic battle of unfathomable measures!**"

Another rapt roar of approval from the dark.

"**I am your host throughout, from Universe #13, in the Digital Realm 'shade world', Arsionmon! My kind from the Digi-Verse in Universe #13 have declared all out war, as has every single one of your own! Using advanced physics and making a conglomerate of rules to promote the friendly relationships between our universes. As many more universe representatives are scheduled to arrive, we felt that you viewers present deserved to meet some of our combatants, who shall tear at each others throats for a prize specified to their universe's needs!**"

Many boos echoed like ricocheting bullets at the lengthy speech, as Arsionmon showed his sportsman magnetism by shaggily lifting his free arm and pointing to his right in a boisterous display, silencing the fans.

"**As many are yet to arrive, but many have already arrived, we have decided that Round 1 should begin in its preliminary stages. Many of the same universes will find alternate dimensional versions of themselves to fight, meaning teams have been formed! The teams that have assumed name tags for the entirety of their stay in the ultimate tournament are -!**"

The usual Digidestined crew were gathered in their entirety in a large, cubical space that was alight, all of them apart from Yamato garnering attention to themselves.

"**The team from Universe #13, the 'Digidestined'! The team is composed of captain Taichi Kamiya, Hikari Kamiya, Yamato Ishida, Takeru Takaishi, Ken Ichijouji, Cody Hida, Yolei Inoue, Davis Motomiya, Max Kamiya and many more!**"

Tai frivolously groaned, "Why haven't we had a fight yet, it's been at least a day since we came to this stupid place!"

Kari quickly and decisively rebutted, "Why did you and Matt say we'd all be doing this?" she pouted as her elder brother sank his head in same. The peace time experienced after the D-Reaper's defeat had lasted many years, and the Digidestined had aged, some even bringing their kids for the fun of the fighting event.

Scanning through the thick blackness, Yamato pondered, _'They said their were challenging opponents at this strange event... what kind of freaks are they?_"

It didn't take long for Arsionmon to move along, pointing at another cubical.

Directly parallel to where the bird rings man was pointing, a light flicked on and revealed a team of four, leaned lazily against a railing beside them. One was a rotund man with many jewels adorning his fingers, a large captain's coat that blotted out his bright red, opened shirt and green, polka dotted shorts. His facial hair was composed of a mighty black beard that extended into his captain's hat and fell with his messy, straw like black hair.

"**The team known as 'One Piece'! They are composed of the blackest warrior in Universe #21, Marshall D. Teach, or 'Blackbeard',**"

The next introduction was a large, almost towering man who also wore a captain's coat over his broad shoulders like a cape, a skull and crossbones insignia marked on its back with a crescent passing across it. He carried a large Bisento that towered over his already 10 foot frame, and carried many scars across his heavily aged yet muscular body. His face was wrinkled above a strange, crescent moustache and below a black bandana. His jaw was elongated and almost protruded off of his face, exemplifying his heavy grin beneath the moustache.

"**A man formerly revered as one of the mighty Yonkou in his Universe, and the strongest for many years; the great pirate, Edward Newgate, or 'Whitebeard',**"

Whitebeard leaned back into standing off of the rail, and converged his golden eyes down at a boy beside him, "Oi, brat... are you sure of that name? You have no idea what the 'One Piece' is, so at least give it some thought..."

Looking back up at him was the final member of team 'One Piece', a short, possibly teenage boy with a straw hat that concealed most of his face from view, hiding his aggravated brows from the giant. He wore a simple red, unbuttoned shirt, revealing an X shaped scar and jet black shorts with fur hemmed endings at the leggings, revealing his skimpy little legs that ran down into some sandals.

"**A great pirate in his own right, and captain of team 'One Piece' by default, the man with the straw hat, Monkey D. Luffy!**"

A thunderous applause bloomed, Blackbeard playing to the fans while Luffy stomped in agitation at Whitebeard, "Old man, I thought you died back then... although I don't get what's going on exactly, why you want to fight me, even though you allowed me to lead this team?"

Whitebeard gave a rasp gargling noise, before diverting his view over to Teach, "And as for you, bastard..." he clenched tightly around the Bisento, irradiating deathly vibes.

Not even looking back, the rotund pirate spat with disrespect, "Not now, Pops. Maybe this is hell, and we're being punished... but with the offer of a clue to the One Piece, why wouldn't I and the brat want to fight in this? You want to help _**Ace's brother**_, right?" he laughed a little, Whitebeard's giant posture trembling in fury, before choking it back and falling silent as the announcer moved on and pointed elsewhere.

"**Team #2 comes from Universe #14, and specialises in magic and such. They are a group of 4 warriors, and are revered throughout the kingdom they live in!**"

The flickered over them and illuminated them.

"**Team 'Fairy Tail'! And they are composed of...**"

The first introduction was a short teenage boy with dark blue hair, a strange purple tattoo or marking formulated beneath his left eye, a cold snide face almost constant. Not much of him could be seen due to a tattered black cloak, apart from his black, unblemished boots.

"**A man of many mysterious abilities, even in his world, Jellal, or, as he asked me to refer to him, Mystogan!**"

The second to be introduced for team 'Fairy Tail' was a very dwarven man, with a receding hair line, white hair remaining and a white moustache gracing his wrinkled, framed face. He wore an overall cloak that looked gallant, even at that size, with an insignia to demonstrate his strength in Universe #14 as a 'Saint Mage'.

"**An old, wizened veteran in his universe. But don't be fooled by his gentile appearance, he is a master to the other two fighters with him! Master Makarov!**"

Lifting his fist in the air with a cutesy, gentle old man's face, Makarov played to the rapturous roar of the crowd.

Third was a teenage boy with flamboyant pink locks, two enlarged canine teeth in his smile and a tribal designed white muffler, covering over the top half of his black vest and muscular frame. He wore loosed white pants that ended at his calves and extended into his black sandals.

"**From the tales his master was telling the crew earlier, this one's quite the airhead! He is the 'Salamander', Natsu Dragneel!**"

Natsu cut off his smile and darted a piercing glare at his stern master, "Airhead? B-b-b-backstabber!"

Finally was the elected captain of team 'Fairy Tail', a large man with a tattered cloak encased around his body stood, fiery red locks falling down his shoulders and his gruff face looking relaxed with a large smirk on his face, he looked at the announcer and listened in anticipation.

"**The captain of team 'Fairy Tail', a monstrously powerful man in his universe; the aloof hermit, Gildarts Clive!**"

A thunderous cheer, repeating Gildarts' name began, Natsu glancing at him and beginning a joking shoving contest, obviously jealous with his team captain.

"**This next fighter is alone, but a witness that came with him specified his tag as 'Heat Guy J', artificial warrior of Universe #21!**"

The light shone down, but hardly increased visibility of J, as he was a large, mysterious grey haired man with a pony tail beneath his jet black hat and a completely black suit over his large extremities. Beside him was a dear friend of his called Daisuke Aurora; a young and skimpy teenager with a pure face and bleach blonde locks, marred by his black shades that differentiated greatly from his white suit get up and jacket.

"**Finally, before I announce the preliminary's in this arena while other warriors arrive. The other three preliminaries shall be spread across three similar arenas like this, with the quarter finals taking place within the grand stadium, where it shall be a multiple day elimination tournament until the strongest is revealed at the top!**"

"**Now, as for the three main rules; **

**#1: You are eliminated by direct knockout, judge intervention or death; draws are judged by a voting system invoked by the fans to determine a winner. A loss eliminates that team member from the tournament and will hinder but not cease their partners vying for the championship!**

**#2: Cheating shall affect your team in ways that may be demonstrated at a later date...**

**#3: When it comes time for the grand championships, remaining teams are dissolved, and a free for all tournament shall ensue.**

Arsionmon was inclined to continue with pleasantries, however heard his ear piece muffle a voice for direction, leading him to retrace his steps.

"**Forgive me, but two new teams have arrived and chosen to announce themselves! Team 'Naruto' and team 'Negima' have just arrived and await my announcement of match ups elsewhere. All other teams besides the aforementioned have remained anonymous...**"

"**Now, here are the match ups according to the handheld I have here!**"

He rummaged through a pocket in his tuxedo, pulling out a small, PDA type device as he began reading instructions from it.

"**Preliminary round, day 1!**

**Match #1: Natsu Dragneel vs Dunva of Universe #16!**

**Match #2: Edward Newgate vs Makarov!**

**Match #3: Taichi Kamiya vs Rytis of Universe #7!**

**Match #4: Bebimon of Universe #13 vs Yamato Ishida of Universe #13!**

**And Match #5 before the interim, during which more fights of the day shall be announced; Davis Motomiya vs Monkey D. Luffy! **

**(End BGM)**

_**Betwixt Worlds /Sanctity Enclosure Food Hall /10:34am**_

Wolfing down their food veraciously, Sora and Mimi looked at each other in amazement at their husbands raised morale over the night in the rest chambers, all the children eating slowly, showing signs they were still groggy, but excited for the first match to begin.

Inbetween bites, Tai managed, "Hey, Davis! Matt! You better do your best in your matches! I wouldn't want to outperform you due to your lack of training!"

Yamato slammed his fist down, inspiring Keke and Dimitri, "I will win this _entire _thing! Who can possibly best me and Gabumon? Omega X against Metalla X; I shall make that quite the finale!"

Gabumon tugged at his partner, and pointed across the room.

Adding to Yamato and the others scan, BanchoLeomon added, "Seriously? You only just took note of that?"

Joe blurted, "W-why are Burizalor, Virus and the D-Reaper here?"

"We were informed of them being a separate team to us before we arrived, Joe." Sora added.

_**Attention, please! Attention, please!**_

_**Match #1: Natsu Dragneel against Dunva, is about to begin, kicking off the preliminaries of this arena!**_

Tai, finishing stuffing a meat sliver into his mouth, looked over at the others in intense elation, "Lets go watch that fight, right now!" before an arguement could ensue, the father had already began racing over to the competitor cubical beside the arena to watch the fight.

_**Betwixt Worlds /Garden of Intertwining Arena #1 /10:50am**_

_**-Natsu!**_

_**-Dunva!**_

_**-Natsu!**_

_**-Dunva!**_

The crowd was totally elated, almost rapturously roaring the names of the first two competitors in the #1 area preliminaries. Natsu of team 'Fairy Tail' entered the slate tile ring below the spherical ring, Dunva standing proudly across the ring.

Dunva wore a long, gallant rode robe atop a white based shirt and cargo pants; a red cravat gracing his youthful appearance and loose blonde hair further, and a black sash fluttering in the light, artificial breeze.

The regal opposition chortled, "So, your my foe, I see... well, I suppose easy foes will start any tournament; even this one."

Natsu shot back, "I'm sorry, you say something; hideous bastard?"

Now that hit the spot hard. Dunva twitched at this and cursed aloud, even among the rampant roars and cheers. He seemed to be a perfectionist, concerned about his social standing.

Arsionmon stood in the centre of the ring and gestured to both riled foes, "**If you are both prepared... three,**

**Two,**

**One!**

**Begin!**"

**(One Piece Best Soundtrack 14)**

Taking immediate heed, the two assumed battle positions and braced; both charging forward in deft leaps and meeting almost instantaneously in the centre from their speed, both with a fist seemingly frozen against their opponent's cheek before they repelled one another, somersaulting backwards, Natsu extending his arm to the side.

_**Dragon's Claw!**_

Natsu's arm suddenly erupted in a magma like flame, his eyes piercing over toward Dunva and his smile agitating him further, while the competitors all looked on in amazement.

Max and Dimitri peered over the wall in their cubical, gaping, "That guy's so cool! Look, magic!"

Sora quickly reprimanded them, "Max! Dimitri! There is no such thing as-!"

"Actually, Sora," BanchoLeomon calmly corrected, "Dianamon said that these different universes were separated by an event, and that while we don't usually see magic as a viable possibility, magic is very real in other worlds. It's like a lost art in our universe."

Tai cut in, "Who cares! Magic boy looks like an interesting foe! A human that has the strength of an Ascendant... this tournament is heaven!" he said droopily.

Back in the ring, Natsu began a charge assault, waving wild, flurried fist imbued with fire at Dunva, who nervously dodged for a moment before parrying one of the blows at the unlit forearm and throwing his balance off, cupping his hands together behind him and slamming it like a martial art move into Natsu's chin, repelling the mage back into the air, his cheeks inflated by the time he had fully rotated.

_**Breath of the Dragon!**_

He cried from above, breathing a heavy density of flames into a single ball at Dunva, setting off a vengeful blast upon the centre of the ring, his foe sidestepping out of the smoke cloud and extending his arm outward; the hand beginning to glow a glittery blue.

In an instant, the light had reconvened into a Middle Eastern curved sword, Dunva taking it and adjusting his stance, readying for Natsu's descent.

BanchoLeomon silently mumbled, "Materialisation techniques, eh?"

Natsu fell down through the air, muffler fluttering through the air and arms trailing fire behind him. Assuming a position akin to Flamedramon's _Fire Rocket _technique, he began soaring down like a missile at Dunva.

Feeling a stringant fear, Dunva sidestepped out of the way of the explosive aftermath, thrown off balance as the _Salamander _jumped out of the dust and smoke at him, fist readied against his unprepared foe...

One so the aristocratic snob made it seem, skilfully belaying the charge by tromping his foot in the vested warrior's shoulder and rotating it's angle toward his right, leaving him open to a stabbing strike. It's alright if they die in matches, of course.

Natsu caught wing of the rising sensation of danger, curling over the sword uppercut and assuming a battle stance inside Dunva's guard, forcing a gasp as he shot up into his opponent's jaw with his de-flamed fist, sending him careening into the air with brute force.

After landing with a thud (and imprinted with a purple fist welt on his bloodied face), Dunva failed to respond to a 30 count, Natsu winning in his match with ease.

**(End BGM)**

_**Match #1: Natsu Dragneel vs Dunva of Universe #16!**_

_**Winner: Natsu Dragneel by TKO**_

Izzy and Talley, two scientists at Hypnos, were baffled by the magical warrior they had just watched; an alternate _human_, "This... this just cannot be!" Talley began, her boyfriend continuing, "Magic is just inconceivable!"

BanchoLeomon, not in the mood to explain again, gave a decisive grunt, silencing the pair as match #2 contestants were re-announced by Arsionmon, "**Edward Newgate and Makarov; please enter the arena!**"

Although the two elderly opponents didn't strike much excitement as they entered (not to mention the size difference), they were both recognized as incredibly powerful in their worlds; Newgate as a 'Yonkou' and Makarov as the grandfather like member of the 'Ten Mystical Wizards'.

Now standing at opposite sides of the ring, Newgate elected keeping his captain's coat draped over his shoulders while Makarov removed his gallant robe of the 'Ten Mystical Wizards', revealing a tightly toned body on the dwarven man, and a new, completely focused look upon him as the crowd fell silent, unbeknownst to the great match they were about to witness.

"My friend," Makarov began softly, "I sense a great power emanating from you... you are the same as me, are you not?" while other combatants pondered on the deeper meaning in his words, only Blackbeard and Whitebeard himself understood; they both shared fatherly bonds to their comrades.

Suddenly becoming serious, the dust at Makarov's feet trembled, and the pebbles from Natsu's performance raising all over the ring, Whitebeard giving an interested grunt and cocking his head back, tightening his grip around his Bisento as golden bio electricity sparked between the cracks of the ring floor, Makarov's veins popping all over his body.

Now shrouded like the Ascendants, Yamato seemed deeply focused on Makarov's power up, "That old dwarf is stronger than most of the Ascendants here already! How far can he go... beyond me and Gabumon."

Glancing over to Tai, the pair gave a synchronised smirk as Makarov's cries of strain rang out; they had both been presented by a mighty foe, in the _preliminary round_. The kids around them all jumped in fright as the ghoulish shout reached sound barrier breaking heights, talking highly about the 'old monster man'.

Whitebeard took the challenge, and lifted his Bisento above his head like a sceptre as he began building up power, forming a small tornado of energy around him that began physically confronting Makarov's powerful bio electricity.

**(Epic One Piece Drum Effect)**

So began the mighty duel between true warrior veterans, one an elderly team captain of 'Fairy Tail's' team and the other a shoe in for victor, if his illness held out...

xxx

_**Next Episode : Mightiest Battle! The Preliminaries #1 Round 2!**_

**Please Reveiw!**

**A/N: **And there is Chapter 1 of Digimon Fusion Kai : Multiverse!

I know, not an exact adaption of the online manga, but it is the beginning of a bright story. Don't worry, the chapters shall be longer (hopefully) than this.

Although plot is straightforward, believe me, it shall be branched for the different 'universes' (animes and mangas) and 'paradigm worlds' (such as the Digital World or Edolas).

Anyway, if you know of any good fighting animes or mangas, please inform me, as there are slots that need filling in the tournament.

_**Plot points present already...**_

**Fairy Tail**

**Naruto**

**Negima**

**One Piece**

**Keke (Paradigm World): **The Bulla of this adaption, she will be violent an unhinged, not to mention powerful.

**Kaiser X: **Present in prologue, as seen in his battle.

**Alpha Xcel: **My own character is used as the Broly due to Kanius not having named or created a character for the position yet...


	2. Mightiest Battle! Preliminaries 1 Ma

**Disclaimer: **I, crestofawesome165, do hereby disclaim any rights to the characters of Digimon Fusion Kai, as they are a work of Kanius, which is a work of Digimon itself, owned by Toei Animation.

I also disclaim any rights to other anime's / manga's that appear as well within this collaborated, multi-franchise FanFic.

Characters of my own design may appear throughout, but that is left to speculation and time itself.

**A/N: **Natsu has won his preliminary match with relative ease, kick starting the grandiose tournament with a bang, but it pales in comparison to the mighty second bout of the tournament in Arena #1; Makarov Dreyar of Universe #14 and Edward Newgate of Universe #21!

...

...

**Digimon Fusion Kai**

**Multiverse**

_**Chapter 2: Mightiest Battle! Preliminaries #1 Match 2!**_

_**Betwixt Worlds /Garden of Intertwining Arena #1 /11:03am**_

**(Finger Eleven – Stay and Drown)**

In response to the surging bio electricity collision before them, many competitors assumed defensive formations and initiated any defensive skills of their own.

Negi Springfield of Universe #17's team 'Negima' was a 10 year old mage with spiky red hair and a cutesy, bespectacled face accompanied in his team's cubical by many strewn about high school girls; his students from Mahora Academy.

Assuming a nervous posture at the nearby electrical discharge that nearly collided into one of the girls, he thrust his hand forward.

_**Maximous Protectria!**_

An array thrusting forth and constructing a glass like shield around the group, Negi strained as the energy refracted off his shield.

In the Digidestined's cubical, a glorious golden light engulfed Universe #13's cubical as the multitude of Ascendants from several paradigm worlds broke through the light.

Bursting through the golden shell was Omega X, Metalla X, Ultima X and co.

Following them was a strange green insectoid creature, much akin to Kabuterimon, only with a shell and wings from Kuwagamon, with a magnificent three trident horn; HerculesKabuterimon, the Ascendant form of Izzy and Tentomon from one of the paradigm worlds.

This hulking beast was also trailed by a soaring Keke from the same paradigm world, the girl dressed in scant sports wear; shorts with a plain, sleeveless shirt and white gloves.

All of the Ascendants and Keke proceeded to forcibly redirect the bolts with a well timed strike to distort the energy and shoot it into the crowd shield; Kaiser X staring on at his two comrades with a broad smile and crossed arms.

But by far, the most skilful redirecting of Makarov and Whitebeard's energy was down to a pair from Universe #1, team 'Avatar', with a bald, bland looking child in monk robes named Aang's tattoos aflame with harmonious energy and his ally Zuko, a tall, handsome boy of seemingly Chinese descent with a burn scar across the left side of his face actually redirecting the bolts into a single outstretched pair of fingers and firing them elsewhere through their 'gun' allied fingers.

Back in the ring, the energy competition came to an abrupt end as both competitors phased out from where they stood, air repelling in the space between the ring and the spherical one above, showing signs of kickoff points in the speedy battle as indentations appeared on both rings; very few Universe teams managing to follow the hasty moves, their eyes darting back and forth in wonderment.

**(End BGM)**

Blackbeard looked on as his spiteful teammate battled at a shocking speed, "Pops is going all out... I thought he had lost his speed with age..."

Team captain Luffy quickly admitted with a sweatdrop falling down his face, "He's about as fast as me in _Gear Second_... no... maybe even faster."

Suddenly reappearing inbetween the rings looking battered already, Makarov couldn't restrain the hearty guffaw in his throat as he felt Newgate's reappearance behind him, parrying a downward punch, time seemingly slowing down as he and his opponent traded pleased glances with each other.

Newgate continued his offence in the air as he felt himself being made gravity's plaything once more with Makarov floating with his magic, lifting his Bisento with ferocity, as shown by his captain's coat flailing and concealing his swing from audience view, reappearing with Makarov having assumed a perch on the spear after a graceful dodge, his finger alight with holy energy.

Joisting his finger at the currently immobile Whitebeard's scarred chest, the elderly mage gave an apologetic look before he fired of a barrage of the blasts at pointblank range and repelled Newgate down into the ring with a tremulous crash, a smoke cloud enveloping the giant old man from vision.

Prying eyes from all round tried to find a blind spot in the cloud to check on team 'One Piece's' monster fighter, Arsionmon taking the microphone to his face with a gapingly shocked look on his face.

"**What a battle! E-Edward Newgate is down, so I shall now begin the count!**"

Luffy's voice belayed that, reverberating throughout the arena, "**He's still standing up!**" he inferred solemnly.

That caught Metalla X's (all Ascendants were still fused) attention, "That kid... does he have sensory abilities as well?"

Arsionmon was about to reprimand the outburst as a desperate vie by the defeated team, but was stunned as a sudden burst of energy repulsed the cloud and revealed Whitebeard without so much as a scratch, only a deathly stare at his airborne foe, an undaunted expression on his wrinkled face.

Whitebeard assumed a battle stance; raising his Bisento over his right shoulder and clenching down in his crouched posture, his arms both popping their veins into full view, and a strange blue hue accumulating at his spear's zenith tip.

Makarov looked down, "Is he a mage as well? He's accumulating air pressure and vital energy into that sphere..." pondering the capabilities of the sphere, the 'Fairy Tail' member observed as Whitebeard narrowed his gaze.

_**GRRAAHHH!**_

Managing to move his stiffened muscles, he thrust downward with the illuminated spear, summoning a blue slash through the air that seemed to vibrate by the feeling in everyone's breath as the slash sauntered toward Makarov at a great pace, colliding with the shaken opponent and creating widening cracks that emanated from Makarov's body, refracting narrowly of the barrier and once more into the competitors shielding defences, no one daring to touch the cracks.

Soon after, the cracks began vibrating the air, causing quaking sensations throughout the arena with excessive damage to the two fighting rings and wiping Makarov from sight in the debris that rose and blinded the entirety of the present audience as the tremors indirectly began to be felt by them.

Blackbeard trembled beneath the amazing quake power of Whitebeard, and held a suspiciously vengeful look, "That bastard... even when restraining himself, he caused this level of damage? Wait, why does he even possess the Gura Gura No Mi if I-!" no time to finish that sentiment, as a loose debris fell heavily into the fat man's defensive arms, tossing it aside with effort as the effects began vanishing, and competitors recovered.

"**Master**!" Gildarts cried out viciously.

"**Old Man!**" Natsu barked angrily, staring dangerously at the former Yonkou's coated back, focusing on his Jolly Roger symbol while Jellal or Mystogan stared through his stifling balaclava with inept perception.

"He is injured, but alive." The cloaked warrior announced to his teammates, beginning an arena wide scan of the air for Makarov, before a silhouette bled though, heaving heavily and bleeding from the contact point on his chest.

Looking furious, he silently murmured with venomous intent, "Such destructive potential, my friend! I see taking this lightly will not suffice any further! You would do well to go all out as well!"

Tensing intensely, popping veins that cascaded across his body, Makarov suddenly let his muscles bulge greatly, growing and growing until his formerly small frame was a thing of the past and he became a towering, muscular giant on par with MetalGarurumon's Lunar Powered form during the Invasion of the Digital World. He now dwarfed even Whitebeard, who looked at him undaunted; in his world, Giants were a common species.

"I shall remove you from this tournament myself! That power is to great and dangerous to allow you passage to the finals!" the giant bellowed violently, lifting up his foot and descending from the air with an almighty stop, only to find himself stopping just before the arena was demolished...

...or rather before Whitebeard used his free hand to cease the destructive strike by holding up the giant's stomp, his arm showing little signs of strain apart from his popped veins on his arm and both his brows that framed his narrowed golden eyes.

"Oi oi... you shouldn't fly off the handle like that," Whitebeard concluded, shifting his legs and shooting up, sending the gigantic foot soaring into the air, "you underestimated my _physical strength_." With that, he leapt into the air and ceased before the behemoth's midsection, thrusting his fist forward and creating the tremulous cracks in the air, drawing blood in a loud gasp from his foe, sending him flying back into the shield...

_**PTUUNN!**_

And bouncing back off with his giant frame with a loud gag in his throat, landing on his feet and remaining that way, but with a weakened body that shook with every move, the giant moaning in agony as he peered through his contorted face at the mighty foe that stood in the demolished ring without a single scratch yet.

"That's it!" the giant horrifically declared in anger, placing his hands before him and forming a small, harmonious sphere of light before him, Whitebeard raising a curious brow.

Clasping his hands together on the light, it erupted outward in rays of gentle light, its caster having his eyes closed until opening them and releasing a strange array of golden light with a bird insignia in the centrifugal centre of the array.

Negi looked horrified from his cubical, "Impossible! What kind of level of magic is this!"

Natsu was much the same, "He couldn't be... he vowed not to use to use _that_ here!"

Gildarts quickly corrected, "But even with the best gathered here... he couldn't have foreseen an enemy as powerful as this; capable of defeating him in this fashion... it may have been an endless battle if Master hadn't been lenient and allowed that quake attack to take affect." He sound reassured in his voice.

_**Fairy Law... Activate!**_

Not flinching as the light encased the entirety of Arena #1, team 'Fairy Tail' was blinded by the almost vaporising light as it vanished into the air, revealing no new damage to any surroundings, and all viewers remaining unharmed...

Apart from the mighty Edward Newgate, who had blood dripping from his mouth and now was inflicted with several cuts across his body, his coat, bandana and Bisento still retaining their previous condition, as if the attack never happened.

Makarov silently acknowledged this in his giant form, "Indeed... he is a tough one. He took the brute force of Fairy Law and scarcely has a mark on him; _however_..."

Newgate indeed looked winded. In his Universe, during the great 'Battle of Marineford' were he had originally met his end, he took heavy blows and died nobly on his feet regardless; but here, with a single blow, he struggled to stand after the technique. The only time he had really been brought to a knee is when he was filled with magma by Admiral Akainu...

Time to finish this, Makarov preset his goal in his giant form, darting down with his right fist readied, lowering it once more with great elevated power and feeling Whitebeard's hand once again ceasing it's course, but noticed a strange occurrence, as the Bisento twirled from under his stopped fist and into Luffy's catching hand, and then the hand was deterred, revealing the crescent moustached warrior prepared for one on one combat.

The giant prepared a follow up, bashing down with his fist again, but this time being parried equally by the towering man he dwarfed and his fist, beginning an unprecedented parrying contest of high speed blows between the giant and the smaller giant, causing air pockets that rocked against the defensively stanched combatants strewn around in cubicles.

Omega X was fantastically impressed as he shielded his eyes from the rising dust, "These two old guys... have incredible physical strength! Just like us, they can create an air pressure!"

Izzy (from our Digidestined's universe) held Talley closely as the dust began reaching them, _'They call this a preliminary? It's like the final of the War Games!'_

All the Digidestined and allied mothers huddled the children into a group and tightly held their kids, the quaking blows behind them driving Sora to openl declare, "Tai! Are you still sure you want to fight here?"

Surprisingly, this irked Kaiser X of the paradigm realm, who was still unfazed by the dust, thanks to a simple energy expulsion, _'Of course he will... he's a residual quarter of me, so I should know better than anyone that he and Matt won't back down... just wait until they see me, then ask that question.'_

After several terrifying blows and energy expulsions from their fists, the two finally separated beneath a shroud of dust, with Makarov (now shrunken) lighting up the shroud with his finger and giving a slightly husky chortle as he fired of several beams as beacons, searching for Edward Newgate, who had seemingly vanished...

...or phased out, as he reappeared behind his foe with his quake imbued fist raised and summarily lowered into Makarov, driving him into the ground with a rapturous crash and bang, as the blue hue exploded out of the new crater in the ring.

_**DOMP!**_

_**FSHHHHH!**_

And once more, razing furious roars from the audience, and initiating Arsionmon's voice by default as the cloud disappeared, revealing Makarov's unconscious being, with Whitebeard standing tall over him, blood still trailing out of his mouth.

After that, 30 lengthy and tense seconds passed, as announced and counted by Arsionmon on his microphone, signalling Makarov's elimination from the tournament and team 'Fairy Tail' being down one member as Whitebeard exited the ring and returned to his universe's cubical.

_**Match #2: Makarov of Universe #14 vs Edward Newgate of Universe #21!**_

_**Winner: Edward Newgate by KO**_

Gildart concurred with the decision, "It was a worthy battle. Even in his defeat, Master has no shame to bear."

Natsu snapped at this sentiment as healers tended to Makarov in the demolished ring, clutching his team captain's cloak collar, "What the hell are you talking about! It's the _first round_, and the Old Man has been-!"

Gildarts snapped back, "Natsu, he only came with us to scout out competition and ensure your safety amongst the greatest warriors that have gathered here! He was fully prepared for defeat, and he found a foe you should be wary of; so show some respect for him for fulfilling his initial goal here!"

Natsu retracted his hand defeatedly, "W-why didn't he go all out with the Fairy Law technique? I've seen him do some destructive stuff with it..."

"Natsu, he has marvellous power; but that is a _**mute point**_. If he had released the _true _Fairy Law, he would've harmed the audience in consequence, regardless of these barriers. Power is pompousness. Restraint is a sign of true strength, Natsu."

Across the arena, Whitebeard was being tended to by Dianamon and her healing abilities, meanwhile filthy glares radiated from all round at him; some out of fear.

"H-hey!" an elderly, wrinkled samurai with a bundle of black hair kept in a knot atop the crown of his head, and long, black robes decorating his kimino, "We of Universe #7 forfeit!"

Arsionmon was horrified by this, "**B-but Mr. Rytis, your match is up next!**"

"Screw that kid!" Rytis bellowed, as his team of five began to head to the exit, "I'm out of here!"

_**Match #3: Taichi Kamiya of Universe #13 vs Rytis of Universe #7**_

_**Winner: Taichi Kamiya by Forfeit.**_

This was met by aggression from Omega X, who clasped his head in his hands and shook it in disbelief, "You have got to be kidding me!"

Metalla X chortled darkly at the humorous reaction, "Too bad, Tai. I'm up next!" he whispered lightly as he soared over to the ring, ceasing after Arsionmon gestured him off, calling out with instructions to remain in the air while reconstruction to place.

Up in the control tower shadowing the arena, Apollomon was beckoning orders to the insignificant race of green, leek like creatures that manned the controls, "Begin melting the ring and solidification immediately! We need to be ready for greater and greater battles, meaning the ring should be kept intact! In the next set of matches today, we'll need to care for spherical ring as well!"

**(Vegeta's Theme – Hells Bells)**

Back above the ring, Metalla X looked on imprecisely as the ring began steaming and liquefying, moulding together and forming back into a sloppy, impure clay like ring, before it suddenly convulsed and cooled back into the ring's former condition, albeit without the intricate designing's of the exterior edges of the ring as the Ascendant firmly planted his feet into the freshly tiled ring.

His opponent, his former partner Bebimon also sailed through the air from the Digital World cubical, obviously from a different paradigm world as he wasn't atomized. He landed across the ring and stared down his former 'partner' with a broad, arrogant smirk on his orang-utan features.

"Well, well... you're a traitor in the other world, aren't you?" he gave of a deep snarl as he pointed accusingly at Metalla X.

Metalla X just grunted back, "You're _still _alive in your timeline? I was almost sure that Matty Boy and MetalGarurumon would've killed you regardless for your weakness..."

"PHAHAHA! Yamato, what is that ridiculous form? In my time plane, you have a **much more** dignified form than that as an Ascendant!"

Metalla X assumed his battle stance, _'The other me in the Buriza Empire uniform... has __**another Ascendant form**__; how is that possible?'_

Bebimon followed suit, assuming a much looser and less confined posture, much akin to a Muay Thai posture as he chortled arrogantly to himself, "And I have also reached a new pinnacle of power myself!" gagging back his dark laugh, he haughtily clenched and began erupting with golden energy and bio electricity, thankfully of a far inferior level than the previous match, where half the ring was decimated from an energy expulsion contest.

His primal roar reverberated and struck horror in the hearts of the female Digidestined, who still recalled his actions on the Digital World with reverence and hate, while the others looked on undauntedly.

'_He's Digivolving... how quaint.'_ Metalla X peered through his presented hand in the battle stance, rather unshaken by the occurance. An Ultimate level rising to a Mega form? Not relevant anymore, he thought as the light vaporised and revealed his new form.

**(End BGM)**

_**Pithecusmon!**_

The new form was a towering, repugnant ape with a bulging forehead that seemed to be attempting to separate from his head, accompanied by great eyes that seemed more pupil than eyes, giving it a maddened look along with the retracted lips, giving a primal look. He had such a length mane, it might as well of been a beard that ran atop his Buriza Armour, capable of maintaining its shape through evolution.

Mimi quivered beneath the insidious beast, "He's actually uglier than before!"

Omega X crossed his arms and conferred, "Actually, Mimi, you should show concern... he's manifold time more powerful than before. He just might have made this a match." He then proceeded to pout, _'At least Matt has a match today...'_

Back in the ring, Metalla X still showed no concern, eating up Bebimon's arrogance, "Seriously? You managed to become a worthwhile asset, and that's what you look like. You remind me of a certain demonic donkey witch from Sex and the City. God, I wish Mimi would seriously get over that sloppy crap."

Pithecusmon took insult, snapping back with a fist so fast, his arm alone phased out and connected into the ring centre where his alternate former partner was standing and leaving a loud crash to signify his blow.

Metalla X, however, clearly possessed better speed than his Buriza Empire counterpart's partner as he had reappeared lazily in mid air, jovially clapping at Pithecusmon's fist, "Nice punch! Try to get some speed on that and it'll be a ringer!"

Leaping into the air, the giant ape caught the Ascendant off guard with his supreme speed in flight, bashing into the small of the Ascendant's back, sending him even further into the air and rebounding hard off of the spherical ring above.

'_It's been too many years... I forgot how much more prudent at fighting he was in the aerial combat situation.'_

Curling his body into a perfect somersault, Metalla X drove a pair of hard boots into the ape's face and sending him downward, where he stopped in response and looked up at his enemy, noting a blinding light that irradiated from his raised hand.

_**Big Bang Attack!**_

Striking through the air, he released the large sphere into the face of Pithecusmon, erupting a large, metallic flash that decimated across the competitors areas and struggled against the crowd barrier.

Negi, using the protective spell from before as he sweatdropped, said "The competition level is incredible! Right, Rakan-san?"

Beside him, not twitching was a large, dark skinned warrior with lengthy white bangs that dropped from a red bandana above his scarred face, a cut across his nose, and wearing an open vest and baggy pants that fell into heavy duty boots.

"Indeed, Negi... I'm loving it..." Jack Rakan said with a crescent smile, getting serious as the aftermath of Metalla X's blast faded, revealing a hardly injured Pithecusmon, his armour showing some cracks, but nothing more as the ape smiled with his fangs on display.

A small standoff ensued, broken by the ape raising two fingers snappishly and erecting an explosion where the Ascendant floated, only for him to make a hasty escape from beneath the smoke shroud with a protruding smog cloud following him.

_**SHWOOM!**_

Soaring through the air with a golden veil trailing him, he gave a proud roar as he planted a _firm _fist into Pithecusmon's jaw, sending him rebounding into the shield, following up by quickly chasing him and giving a strong uppercut that sent him careening around a kilometre into the air above before the ape expelled his energy and stopped, but not noticing Metalla X phasing in behind him with a ki blast charged in his fist, empowering the downward swing that propelled the ape at an astounding pace through the spherical ring and into the ground hard, Pithecusmon twitching irritably as he rose back to his feet amongst demolished stone; blood trailing from his mouth and several cuts that staunched upon dripping past his hair.

"THAT'S IT! NOW... YOU DIE!" the ape irrationally screeched, cupping his hands beside him in an all too familiar stance for Omega X, who recognized the threat, but abided by the rules and remained silent as his friend charged down from above.

_**FWOOOSH~...**_

_**Primal Pound!**_

_**FWOOOSH!**_

_**DOMP!**_

Aang seemed astonished through his enlightened demeanour, "What was that? Some kind of air pressure?"

Pithecusmon had thrust his arms forward like Dunva in the earlier match, although his ability repelled the air in the form of an air pressure, imploding on contact with Metalla X and ceasing his course as he gagged blood, falling back limply.

Celesta X groaned irritably, "He reminds me of the truants from my class..." but she eventually added, "And I think he's made Matt and Gabumon furious."

Tike and Kara conferred lowly, and cam out with a chant, "Matt, Matt he's our man! If he can't win, that monkey assed fool will... erm... get his ass handed to him..."

TK snapped back, "You two! Potty mouths! And you know that was a bad chant; your uncle will win regardless, look at him!"

Metalla X had not only recovered, but he looked furious as he peered down at the ape. Feeling a strange wet sensation at his lip, wiping at it and finding blood on his white glove, infuriating him as he sat back and cupped his hands downward, aiming at the arrogant ape who was oblivious to what was next as the blue shade appeared.

_**FINAL –**_

Omega X beckoned nervously to every competitor, "**EVERYONE, BRACE YOURSELVES!**" taking his own advice, he covered Sora and Max subconsciously with his body as he sensed the almighty blast's approach as it surged in Metalla X's angered hands.

Negi realigned his shield in response, Jack Rakan and the girls watching on as the blast began bulging above the arena.

Aang waved his arms intensely, summoning forth a powerful wing that took form as a shield above his team.

Team 'Fairy Tail', having lost their shield expert to medical attention, followed their newest rivals, team 'One Piece's' lead and placed faith in the sturdiness of their bodies.

Amongst everyone's bracing, Kaiser X stared on indifferently, paradigm Keke also staring on and D-Reaper looking up with boredom upon her as the blast released.

_**-BLAZE!**_

_**PWWOOOOOOMMMMMM!**_

The beautiful blast shot forth downward at Pithecusmon, who tried challenging it with an expulsion of horribly black energy at it, being dissipated among contact with the lighter blast as it enveloped the arena.

Matt's counterpart from the paradigm world stared on gallantly, suiting his regal Buriza Armour, "So that's his power in _that _Ascendant form... how pitiful; how could he not have realized the true way to Ascend like me? I bet Burizalor killed him, not the other way around." Beside him, his silent MetalGarurumon gave a nod without looking at his partner.

_**FSSHHWWOOOO!**_

Suddenly the ungodly blast that threatened the entire arena dissipated before everyone as they watched with gaping mouths, unable to breathe words that didn't fail them.

Metalla X was still high in the air, but was smiling implicitly, irking the monkey foe who had almost relieved himself in fear, "Well Bebimon or whatever you call yourself now?" he bellowed down, echoing for all to hear, "That was hardly 10% of my power. You have 8 seconds to surrender this match before I _really_ fire it!"

Izzy, still shielding Talley with his arms, shook in anger, "Damn it, Matt... this is practically terrorism! Get a hold of yourself and suppress this homicidal maniac before he kills us!"

**(Vegeta Knows His Son)**

_**ONE!**_

Pithecusmon scoffed in astonishment, "That little dumbass... he does realize that his friends are down here..."

_**TWO!**_

Up above, Metalla X cupped his hands in his seated position and tensed.

_**THREE!**_

He couldn't be serious, could he?

_**FOUR!**_

His fingers lit up with electrical energy as a sphere charged like particles or star dust gathering as a veering sound encompassed the arena. Many shocked faces tried sussing out whether he was serious.

_**FIVE!**_

Pithecusmon beckoned out, "N-no, Yamato!" he stuttered, raising his arms in deterrence.

_**SIX!**_

The calling out of timings grew into growls, showing a voracious side of the Ascendant. Alone in Universe #22's cubical with Daisuke Aurora, J scanned Metalla X's vitals with his scanners, "I detect an 89% likelihood that the man will devastate us with remorse." He said solemnly, as per his Artificial Human background.

Daisuke, his eyes shielded by his shades, added, "J, these guys... they are sure interesting."

"You don't care that you'll die?"

"I'm already dead. It's only in my dreams that I feel alive, so why should eternal dreaming concern me? All the good things in life will keep on coming."

_**SEVEN!**_

J gave a hefty grunt, "Humans... so lethargically confiding in their disgusting desires..."

Back in the ring, Pithecusmon was trembling, the Mega level showing clear concern for his life, but contorting in reverence as the final count sounded out.

_**EIGHT!**_

**(End BGM)**

_**FINAL BLAZE-!**_

_**Primal Pound!**_

Desperation on his face, the ape shot with his air repulsion ability at the Ascendant, setting of the charged energy like a mine in the air, encasing Metalla X in a beautiful light as he and his paradigm world comrades chortled darkly.

"Hey, down here." The Ascendant's voice sharply cut from Pithecusmon's feet, the ape trembling once more in fear, "I admire that you've got a set compared to my version of you... oh hell, I sort of respect you for the futile resistance... tell you what, I won't kill this version of you."

The monkey took insult, "Like you could kill someone as powerful as me as you are right now! Your bleeding, winded and moronic; you've got no chance compared to my timeline!" he swung his fist angrily downward, but was parried and thrown backward several steps, slipping over a rock accumulation from the fight and trembling on his backside as the Ascendant approached.

"You're right. Not in this form with the time scale I intend to uphold." The blonde spiked warrior admitted as he tightened into a power up posture, his hair becoming more spiked and bio electricity emanating from his shroud as he went to the second stage, "**But what about now**?"

The dark threat followed through with, Pithecusmon decided to cut his losses, kipping up to his feet and soaring high into the air in an escape attempt.

"Oh no you don't." Metalla X2 darkly judged as he phased out and instantaneously reappeared before the giant monkey, forcing a sweat bead to fall down his face as the Second Level Ascendant finally got serious.

Before he knew it, Pithecusmon had a surging pain from his gullet, peering down and finding a fist deeply encrusted into his solar plexus, pulled out and followed up by a hasty backfist that sent him flying down into the remains of the spherical ring, once again showing his speed as he phased in mid course and delivering a strong forearm into the small of the giant's back as he glowed golden, reverting to Bebimon as he fell, chips of his decimated armour following him as he landed outside the ring, medical staff checking in and declaring him to be in a comatose state, rendering a count worthless.

_**Match #4: Yamato Ishida of Universe #13 vs Bebimon of Universe #13!**_

_**Winner: Yamato Ishida by TKO**_

Arriving back in his Universe's cubical, Metalla X spotted Mimi slowly walking over to him, delivering a hard slap to his face, "Don't you _dare _threaten my children with your crazy tactics!" she shrieked.

"Mimi, I wasn't serious. If it got to that, I was going to use the afterimage technique and deliver the final blow." He replied.

'_That's hard to believe.'_ Omega X silently deduced, "Oh, Davis! You're up next! Do us proud!"

Ultima X was already in the ring, showing his great enthusiasm, "I will, Tai! My opponents a team captain, so I'll thin out the competition greatly!"

"**Umm... can Monkey D. Luffy join us **_**outside the ring **_**while repairs are being undertaken?**"

After a brief rest period whilst the ring was melted and reconstructed like before, Ultima X scanned the plain looking, skimpy kid with the straw hat and an X shaped scar, looking for any type of powerful energy that could be picked up like his underling's power.

El zelcho.

'_I can't sense any outstanding power from him! Is he repressing it, or is he somehow uniquely superior to that old guy? I just can't see anything special about him apart from that nasty scar. No... I should be careful regardless... all competitors so far have shown great power, so he can't be an exception!'_

Arsionmon walked up, "D-Davis Motomiya? You can enter now..."

"Sorry, scouting out the competition and all." He said, leaping into his corner and assuming a battle stance and steadily raising his ki level before the announcement to begin over the tannoy.

Metalla X scoffed, "Like this'll pose a challenge."

Yolei concurred, "Yeah, like he'll take long to defeat that guy!"

But BanchoLeomon gave a cold sense of reality, "Actually, Davis is in serious danger of losing here," he ignored the disgruntled looks, "that old guy was a monstrous source of power; meaning that his team captain must have a respectable amount of power if he was permitted to stand as captain."

The paradigm Matt snapped from behind the group with Bebimon being tended to, "C'mon, like it matters who advances. I'll win this thing regardless of who is in my path."

Ken, in a rare fit of annoyance, quipped, "So, your still in this legendary pubescent stage, are you?"

"Ken!" Yolei belayed in shock of her husband.

"So, what is your prize if you win?" BanchoLeomon queried, unfurling his arms, "Why so confident in your victory, eh?"

Stunningly, the young Ascendant counterpart gave a hearty guffaw, "So your alive in that world are you? Well, I guess even I can make a slight oversight every now and again... tell me, have you seriously just bought into that prize crap?"

"What're you-?"

"Have you actually sat down and deeply considered the purpose of gathering only the _strongest_ to this place? There is a deeper meaning."

"...?" the group drew a total blank.

**If you are both prepared...**

**Three!**

**Two!**

**One!**

**Begin!**

The voice announcement still in the air, the two warriors vanished from sight in a blindingly paced battle, with the two meeting in the centre, both attempting punches and parrying at the same time, leaving a heavy collision barrage in the air that set the crowd alight with excitement as they continued with the punching combat.

Zuko gave a loud whistle beside Aang, "Whoa, look at that great speed. Even Ty Lee would be ashamed by how slow she'd look compared to this."

_**DOMP!**_

_**DOMP!**_

_**DOMP!**_

Leaping back in retreat, Ultima X spun around in the air with a roundhouse kick, only for Luffy to skilfully backflipping out of the way as the Ascendant drew his blade and readied a slash.

_**Magna Slash!**_

The slash travelling like a beam at Luffy, the pirate sidestepped and began a barrel roll through the air out of the way of the now refracted blast and performing a cartwheel after landing, charging directly at Ultima X as the latter reassumed his slashing posture.

His soulmate Sonja looked on, holding Davis closely, "He's enjoying himself... don't get worried..." she reassured herself.

Sending another slash Luffy's way, the skimpy boy nimbly leapt into the air and scarcely made it over the zenith of the slash, catching Omega X's eye, "Has he got no sense of fear?"

Apparently Ultima X noticed this as well as he resheathed his blade and kipped forward at a lightning quick pace, leaving an afterimage that trailed through Luffy's oncoming fist after landing. He resumed presence above Luffy with his knuckles raised and striking down with a powerful fist, cracking the arena floor.

"What?" the Ascendant queried as Luffy bounced away, clutching his ribs from the source of the blow, "How can he move? A normal human should have been rendered fickle beneath a punch like that." Recalling where he was, he quickly dismissed the notion and briskly strided over to Luffy as he writhed on the ground.

"Gotcha!" the opponent announced, performing a handstand and retracting his legs, feet together.

_**Gomu Gomu No Spear!**_

Thrusting back with his legs, he struck the Ascendant in his chin, sending him flying back hard onto the ring tiling floor beneath the shadow of Luffy's... extended legs?

Like elastic, the legs had shot far backward, and in response pulled back as Luffy kipped up and landed on his feet with an amused look on his face.

"The hell is he?" Celesta X softly inquired.

Ultima X pulled himself to his feet and also had a vague expression as the young boy giggled incessantly, "Kid, seriously... what the hell are you?"

"Names Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm gonna be the Pirate King after this little relaxation trip. I'm a rubber man who ate the Gomu Gomu No Mi." He quickly admitted openly without so much as a hesitant pause.

"Rubber man?" he repeated, _'Relaxation? Crazy kid.'_

"Listen, after that exchange, I've decided that you're really strong enough to see my true strength immediately without playing around..." he said, crouching down and pounding the ground with his fist, the other hand braced on his knee as his legs seemingly distorted.

But no; like pumps, his legs accumulated blood and forcibly pumped it throughout his circulatory system, speeding blood flow and increasing muscle tension. As a side affect, steam began searing out through the pours of his skin, giving him purple markings across his body as he lifted his head with a wide smile beneath the shade of his straw hat.

_**GEAR... SECOND!**_

xxx

_**Next Episode: Great Battle! Gear Second's Speed!**_

**Please Review!**

**A/N: **Chapter 2 is now up, signalling the continuation of the grand tournament!

In this Fanfic, the Ascendancy levels are indicated by X2, X3 and Xcel.

_**Plot points...**_

**Matt's words.**

**Buriza Emperor Matt's Ascendant form.**

**Team 'Avatar's' inclusion.**

**Team 'Negima's' inclusion.  
><strong>


	3. Great Battle! Gear Second's Speed!

**Disclaimer: **I, crestofawesome165, do hereby disclaim any rights to the characters of Digimon Fusion Kai, as they are a work of Kanius, which is a work of Digimon itself, owned by Toei Animation.

I also disclaim any rights to other anime's / manga's that appear as well within this collaborated, multi-franchise FanFic.

Characters of my own design may appear throughout, but that is left to speculation and time itself.

**A/N: **Presently advancing on to the semi-finals: Natsu Dragneel of Universe #14, 'Whitebeard' Edward Newgate of Universe #21, Taichi Kamiya (Omega X) of Universe #13 and Yamato Ishida (Metalla X) of Universe #13.

_**Layout of the Event: **_

Preliminaries (3 prelim arenas) spread across 3 days of battle.

Semi-finals (3 prelim arenas) spread across 2 days of battle.

Quarter-finals (Grand Bastion Sepulchre Arena) – Separated into free for all format from this point on.

Finals (Grand Bastion Sepulchre Arena)

_**Teams:**_

Team 'One Piece' – Universe #21

Team 'Digidestined' and paradigm co. – Universe #13

Team 'Fairy Tail' – Universe #14

Team 'Heat Guy' – Universe #22

Team 'Rytis' – Universe #7 (Forfeit)

Team 'Avatar' – Universe #12

Team 'Naruto' – Universe # 9

Team Bleach – Universe #25

Team 'Negima' – Universe #5

_**And more on the way...**_

...

...

**Digimon Fusion Kai**

**Multiverse**

_**Chapter 3: Great Battle! Gear Second's Speed!**_

_**Betwixt Worlds /Garden of Intertwining Arena #1 / 12:31pm**_

**(Bojack's Theme (American))**

"A rubber man... what did he do inside his body to generate steam?" Ultima X pondered as he steeled his battle stance, clenching as Luffy moved beneath his smokescreen and outstretched his legs in a stance, placing his left hand foremost with his thumb stretched out like a sight-block, his other hand cocked back in a tightened fist.

_**Gomu Gomu No~...**_

Peering through the gap in his foremost hand, Luffy lined up his aim with the Ascendant, before a swift flit by Ultima X ceased it, leading to the sudden resurgence of the blade swipe at Luffy (who sidestepped) as they kept being generated from around the ring, the team captain dodging nimbly like an acrobat with extreme agility.

Phasing in before the midair foe, Ultima X swung his blade vertically, slashing through the X shaped scar, finding it to be an afterimage, the steam vanishing with the colour distortion as a familiar feeling surged through his back.

_**Jet Pistol!**_

Feeling a powerful jet of air bullet into his back, the Ascendant yelped in pain as he darted off into the audience barrier, kipping off of the air with his superior leg strength and hovering in midair as he gasped in desperation for air. He seemed to have a problem breathing...

Izzy yelled, "Davis! Your diaphragm! Hit your diaphragm!" concluding he may not be wary enough to make out words, he quickly displayed by interlocking his fingers behind his back and softly hitting the back off his back.

Ultima X shakily re-sheathed his sword before following suit, slamming the area beneath his shoulder blades and gagging as his saliva forced its way out of his oesophagus, "A-an air b-bullet... this kid's g-got a power up boost like we A-Ascendants." He spluttered meekly.

Staring down intently at his steam shrouded foe, he kipped off of the air again downward at blaring speed, phasing out as he readied a punch, Luffy's eyes whirling from side to side, although his posture relaxed and flaccid.

Yolei cheered, "Hahaha! That guy may have a strange power, but he can't use it if he can't see Davis and Veemon!" this yielded hopeful cheers from all of the others apart from the Ascendants, who knew better...

**(End BGM)**

Metalla X shook his head, "No, Yolei. He's following Davis perfectly; only the Ascendants with advanced sight should see his moves, but that kid is following. He's got sensory abilities as well."

BanchoLeomon gritted his teeth, "His power combined with these levels of sensory abilities make him formidable; Davis made a callous error." He peered over at the other Matt in the armour, "That Matt was right; only the very best are here."

The chattering was settled as they heard a thunderous crash, looking up to the sight of Ultima X vertically propelled in the air, his fist countered by a parrying palm from his now crouched opponent, who gave a roar as he delivered a boosted backhand into the Ascendant's gullet and repelled him back a few feet, somersaulting repeatedly and landing on the miraculously immaculate ring slats, standing up straight with a strange snigger.

"What's wrong with him?" Mimi questioned, concerned for her friend.

Sora jovially added, "Maybe he's been hit so hard that all the blood rushed to his head."

BanchoLeomon looked on in reverence with crossed arms, chewing at his leaf stalk, _'He's released a steady pulse of energy in the points of impact... what can he do with such a vapid tactic? All that will do is tighten his muscles and reduce damage; he needs offense.'_

"Actually," Sonja began, unhanding David and walking closer to the ringside barrier, "he's done something that he's extremely proud of in the last 5 years of peace," she points at a stationary Ultima X, "he hasn't been training monstrously, but he has been doing power-up sessions and pushed himself to his limits."

"What does that mean?" Joe queried, adjusting his glasses to see if the match had developed; the thunderous boo's not enough for the presumptuous father.

But the Ascendants seemed to catch on, Celesta X voicing appraisal, "Seriously? _That _lunk-head Davis has done something that incredible?"

Her brother nodded, "Davis! Do it already, or else you might lose!"

Surprisingly, Ultima X relaxed and stood straight in the ring, exclaiming, "Not yet; I want to test myself first!" he peered over to a confused rabble amongst his friends, noticing BanchoLeomon's indifference.

Silently, though, the lion pondered, "For him to achieve such a state... we all thought it was reserved for Crest enhanced users. Since he hardly inherited any of Tai and Matt's Crest power, it must have been a strenuous tenure in his life. How long has he _really _been working on it?" back in the ring, action resumed as Luffy kicked off the ring floor with a bang, leaving indentations in the cracked slats.

Crossing both arms, Ultima X softened a straight punch from his opponent, skidding back a little before push outwardly and throwing Luffy off balance, proceeding to deliver a hefty punch into his gut, drawing a gagged cough.

He felt relief overcome him as the rubber man sailed back through the air and tromped back onto the floor; he had found the level of force he would need to use to harm the Gomu Gomu No Mi user.

To appropriate for the combat, he shrouded himself golden, grunting as he spiked his power off of the scale and ceasing abruptly, flitting before the team captain and distorting the steam with a high kick into the jaw, followed closely by a palm thrust that passed through the airborne body, Luffy having phased behind his opponent and preparing his bullet strike, being countered by a swift pair of backward kicks in a frontal somersault, the victim smiling as he twirled in the air, Ultima X's face temporarily undefended as the stretchy arms elongated behind him in the air.

_**Gomu Gomu No... Jet Bazooka!**_

Snapping his head hastily inward, Ultima X saved himself from a messy situation as the pulsated air pressure escaped. That didn't stop Luffy, as he sped in before the knelt Ascendant and delivered a flurry of lightning punches to the chest plate of his foe's Golden Digizoid armour, the victim expended his energy into a small pulse that repelled the steaming fist and opened Luffy up to his attack.

_**Magna Kick!**_

True to it's name, the kick was engulfed by light, adding weight to the increased, rampant speed of his leg in Luffy's crossing arms and sending him crashing along the ring in a doubled over heap of blood and steam.

Whelping at the great welt on his cheek before standing, Luffy removed his titular straw hat from where it dangled on his back and tossing it into his Universe's cubical, Blackbeard catching it tentatively.

Luffy lowly whispered as he wiped the blood away, "That kick was just like Kizaru's... hurt just as much too. Bastard..." his face contorted furiously as he assumed his Gear Second aiming stance, looking far more serious than before.

Taking heed, Ultima X leapt toward him and left an afterimage...

_**DOMP!**_

...but all for naught, as Luffy anticipated his movements and shifted his aim over to the far left, shooting a powerful and fast blow through the air with his fist into the Ascendant, repulsing him into the crowd shield and jetting up above his limp carcass, kicking him into the spherical ring with a crash.

Trying to stand, Ultima X found slight difficulty as his body adjusted to a sudden change, "Crap, intensified gravity-!"

Not able to finish, he looked up as Luffy phased in before his kneeling person, the steam giving each hefty breath a fiery tail as he stood up, feeling a stringent irk at the height difference evidenced by their standoff.

xxx

_**Digi-Verse (Universe #13) /Azulongmon's Realm / 15:23pm (Time Unsynchronised)**_

X stared down vastly at the crystal ball before him, acting as a way of watching the gamed unfold by trailing the Chosen's Crest energy. He looked upon blankly beneath his mask as Davis and Veemon commenced powering up in their unity form.

Azulongmon interjected, "Are they well in the proceedings?"

Nodding, X said, "It seems time streams faster in that sanctity of a place. From what I've managed to distinguish, Matt and Tai have advanced with their partners, and currently Davis and Veemon are locked in a fantastic battle with a rubber man."

"Well, all is well, then."

"Not entirely..." the masked man chided, "BanchoLeomon's mind is clouded by suspicion. An alternate Matt seems to have upset his mental state by challenging the ideals and goals of this millennia's tournament..." he ground his teeth and gripped his cloak nervously, '_Guys... something is seriously wrong... I just can't put my finger on it...'_

xxx

Back in the arena, high above the spherical ring was a powerful display of punch parrying between the two speed demons, Luffy being unable to fly, but being repelled by the propelled fists that were blocked by Ultima X, keeping him up in the air.

In Universe #5's cubical, Negi looked up at the ensuing aerial battle with excitement on his face, turning to Jack Rakan, "Rakan-san, what do you rate their powers at?"

Rakan replied after a pause, "The steam kid I can't rate because he doesn't expel energy in attacks; but since he's fighting equally to that strange guy covered in gold armour, they're both around 10,000 on the _Mageia Klimaka_."

"Almost as strong as _you?_ Negi replied in a confounded state.

"Yeah; but I get the feeling the golden one can go deeper, as can the rubber dude."

_**DOMP!**_

_**DOMP!**_

_**DOMP!**_

The precarious battle raged on in the air, but as Luffy had to split his focus between Ultima X's blaringly quickened blows and propelling himself by kipping off the golden armour of the warrior, he was at a disadvantage, realising this, he gave it one last flurry of punches enhanced by Gear Second before kipping upward using his opponent as a stepping stone, deactivating Gear Second as he ascended into the air, his opponent catching his breath.

Giving a broad smile, Luffy placed both thumbs into his mouth and winced as he bit into them, taking in a deft amount of air and heaving into his thumbs intently, increasing them in size as a result, resembling Makarov's arms in his giant form as he stopped rising into the air.

_**GEAR THIRD!**_

Folding at the elbows, the abnormally grown arms readied for deployment.

Narrowing his eyes and popping his veins upward his brows, Luffy's arm began transferring into a dark, shiny rubber substance that reflected the light of the arena brilliantly.

**(One Piece Best Soundtrack 04)**

_**Busoshoku Koka!**_

Ultima X could hardly move after such a violent flurry over several minutes, placing faith in his natural steely skin, enshrouding himself to maximise its effectiveness.

_**Gomu Gomu No~~~**_

_**Gigant Gatling!**_

They came so quickly and precisely, unsurprising for such giant fists. Ultima X fell back in the air toward the spherical ring below after the first shot; it felt like a torrent steel rushing into his frame, as the next one came, and the next one until he couldn't keep up counting, finding himself being bashed against the resistant stone arena sphere he was cascaded on in a heap as the iron like fist rained rapidly, enhanced by the gravity of the second ring as it began falling through, the debris rising as Ultima X was forcibly pushed through by the giant fists, finally going all the way through it and falling down with a crash into the ring below, leaving large debris hovering in the gravity field above as Luffy came down, arms shrinking as he puffed out the lot, blowing him into the ring.

The dust surrounding the crater was surrounded by a stunned silence as the crowd awaited confirmation on the valiant Ascendant's condition as the count rang out in Arsionmon's distraught voice.

At the count of 13, Omega X tried offering reassurance to his teammates, "Don't worry about it. He suffered greater against the small Virus's during the War Games."

**(End BGM)**

A paradigm Virus adjascent to him in a reclusive corner picked up on this, _'You mean I could reproduce? I needn't of killed you all myself, Taichi? I'm actually astounded you somehow beat me in your world...'_

Buriza Emperor Matt scoffed, "How pathetic. An Ascendant _this weak_... he must be Tai's protégé as I was informed; that _would _explain it..."

"How does he know that?" BanchoLeomon silently quipped, "Where the hell did he learn of that? What does he know?"

From beneath the dust cloud, Ultima X let out an echoing snicker, "Well, well. So this is my limit right now, is it?" the cloud lifted, revealing the warrior knelt over with his armour chipped and dented horrifically, with excesses of blood trickling from his mouth from the repeated pounding strikes he had suffered, proven by the stagger as he stood straight.

Luffy stood also from where he had landed, and scanned the eyes of the proud Ascendant warrior, "You giving up yet? Repeating Gear shifts isn't easy, not to mention the Haki and damage I'm receiving."

"Sounds like you might want to quit yourself..."

"Nope," he swung his right arm outwards, followed by 3 lumps accumulating at his wrist and shooting back inward, reactivating Gear Second, "I'm just getting started."

"So... am I-!"

_**GRR...GGRRRAAAHHHH~!**_

Ultima X screamed in effort as his shroud encompassed his half of the ring, beginning minor tremors within the arena akin to the second match, raising debris into the air as his shroud became spikier and more golden as his roar became more ominous, like it had an echo that trailed it.

"He's actually doing it!" Celesta X exclaimed.

Metalla X added as he swiped dust away from his eyes, "Seriously? Davis has managed to ascend further?"

_**GRRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH~!**_

"This power is incredible! It's like me when I go into my _Adamantoise Magia Ereba _form." Negi said as he shielded his eyes.

Across the arena, Aang and Zuko began redirecting bio electricity that stirred from Ultima X, firing it safely into the ground and wall of the abandoned Universe #7 cubical.

Ultima X began shining a brilliant golden colour, bursting the golden layer like a shell with a blinding torrent of light that beckoned a smoke storm, ripe with bio electricity. Some of the bio sparks discharged at Luffy, but had no affect on the rubber man as he smiled at the chill he felt, the shroud lifting.

The dust swiped away completely at the summonses of the golden warrior, revealing his glorious new form among rubble. The Vaccine type was completely like Magnamon, however possessed protruding implements atop his golden armour, emblazoned by a purest white metal, his loin guard emblazoned by a Yin Yang symbol, but in the respective colours of Matt and Tai's individual Crest's. He also possessed a currently retracted pair of jettison energy wings, separated also into the different Crest colours.

This was Ultima X2, Davis and Veemon's ultimate power.

Not wasting any time, the newly boosted warrior retracted his fist, setting it alight with a fiery blue energy.

_**Extreme Jihad!**_

Swiping through the air, the burning energy surged, yet stood still in time, Luffy cocking his head in confusing, before noticing what had been done, with a small cut slowly opening across his chest (although lightly) until he began to feel the blue energy pour out of the wound, giving off a small scale explosion as the angel reject Ascendant stared on, his hand his alight.

Luffy still stood, but looked a little worse for wear as his skin had been burned a little, giving him a scruffy look, the wound from before having vanished. The attack was a time bomb like slash.

Luffy grew agitated, slamming his fist into the ground and crouching as he expelled more steam from his pours, jetting in before the Second Stage Ascendant and giving a hard punch into the catching palm of his opponent, who subsequently gave a roundhouse kick to the rebounding rubber man.

Following through, Ultima X2 leapt high into the air, within the debris and opened his palm toward Luffy as he recovered, firing a powerful ki blast at the afterimage of Luffy.

The team captain seemed astounded, his steaming muscles momentarily flaccid as he gaped in amazement, "A-a beam~!"

The very same 'beam' fired at his afterimage several times following that, demolishing the ring before the blast engulfed the entire ring. If this wasn't the last match before the interim, that may have presented a problem.

Sensing danger behind him, he pivoted in the air to find Luffy stood atop a floating remnant of the sphere, his arms outstretched behind him.

_**Gomu Gomu No... Jet Bazooka!**_

Leaping forward and repelling the air like a cushion, shooting the attack forward, using both wind pressure and his actual arms into the sternum of Ultima X2, drawing a gasp, but nothing more as he was kicked into the crowd barrier, kicking off and landing once more among the rubble above.

_**Divinity Purge!**_

Firing a cupped blast at the rubble, he watched as Luffy leapt like a nimble monkey with an overconfident smirk, twirling his hand and dragging the beam trajectory downward, pulling the cupped hand formation apart and creating multiple blasts that rained down, purging Luffy from view.

"This is amazing!" Celesta X praised, clasping her hands in prayer for Luffy.

Nodding, Metalla X added, "He's just a little inferior to Kari when she defeated Virus..."

Paradigm Virus twigged, _'That brat seriously killed me in that timeline? How perfection can defy me... that girl needs to die again, and I'll do it once more if I'm driven.'_

Back in the centre of the fighting, Ultima X2 began heaving heavily as he tromped onto the demolished ground of the ring, peering up to try and spot his opponent...

...only to have him face to face with him, wrapping his rubber arms around tightly on the limbs and torso of the warrior, the steam giving a strong searing sensation before he cocked his head back like elastic for some distance.

_**Gomu Gomu No~**_

_**Jet Bell!**_

It didn't even take a second for the deathly headbutt to connect with his foe, who stumbled backwards after Luffy had released him, but unexpectedly caught on to one of his rubbery legs, pulling him back into a choke hold, placing his shaky palm onto the team 'One Piece' captains unprotected stomach.

_**Ranseur Pulse!**_

The palm became hazy, almost like it was vibrating before releasing a powerful blast of air into Luffy's body, who gagged blood as he landed back on his feet, griping in pain as he doubled over, the Ascendant standing shakily, beginning to stagger and saunter toward Luffy before his eyes rolled back, and he fell onto his back, resultantly separating into Davis and Veemon, who began trickling blood from their separated damage.

"**L-ladies and gentleman... Davis Motomiya's fusion has ceased... meaning that by both forfeit and a highly likely count out, the winner is Monkey D. Luffy... by the skin of his teeth.**"

As the healers swarmed in, the Digidestined were in a sombre and enthralled mood after the great battle they had just witnessed (apart from Sonja and Davis, who raced over to their family member and his partner).

_**Match #5: Monkey D. Luffy of Universe #21 vs Davis Motomiya of Universe #13**_

_**Winner: Monkey D. Luffy by Circumstantial Reasoning **_

Omega X deduced where he had made a mistake, "He wasn't fully capable of maintaining that form for lengthy periods... it was a gamble just to try it..."

Metalla X, surprisingly, offered praise, "It was a good effort. It entertained and riveted us all; no shame can be found in that defeat."

"So my other is a ridiculous fool," the paradigm Matt interjected massively, "he lost, and that's all there is to it. If he had managed the Second Level perfectly, he would have won if he happened to not be such a _failure_." He smirked as his entourage chortled darkly, the group giving sneers at the cocky boy (Metalla X simply fell silent).

Emperor Matt retracted his head as a beam of light passed by his chin, hitting the wall with a confined bang. Peering over to the source, he found a pissed off Sonja, keeled over her boyfriend with David.

"I _dare _you to say a word against Davis! Do it so I can kill you!"

He furrowed and raised a brow, "Really now... you must be this overemotional robot I've heard of... you want to die early?"

"**You two! Stop at once,**" Arsionmon interjected, "**Or else you'll miss the matches for post-interim and be disqualified entirely!**"

A tense moment passed between the Artificial and the Emperor, before Davis was taken to the rear medical facility, forcing Sonja to back down and head off with them, calming her son in her caressing arms as she ran after Davis.

_**Advancing from Preliminaries Day #1, Round #1...**_

_**Natsu Dragneel**_

_**Edward Newgate**_

_**Taichi Kamiya (Omega X)**_

_**Yamato Ishida (Metalla X)**_

_**Monkey D. Luffy**_

_**...**_

_**Matches for Preliminaries Day #1, Round #2...**_

_**Match #1: Sora Takenouchi w/ Biyomon of Universe #13 vs Aang of Universe #12!**_

_**Match #2: Emperor Matt of Universe #13 vs Zion of Universe #6**_

_**Match #3: Negi Springfield of Universe #5 vs J of Universe #22**_

_**Match #4: Gildarts Clive of Universe #14 vs Phelesmon of Universe #13**_

_**Match #5: Super Spirant (Name Withheld) of Universe #13 vs Don Kanonji of Universe #25**_

"**It seems Universe #13 is on an unlucky streak, with match after match to hinder their chances!** **In addition, we have received word of a few new teams, as well as a mystery warrior from the decedent paradigm DF-421 of Universe #13!**"

Kaiser X silently mumbled, "It must be _him_..."

BanchoLeomon felt more and more extradited, _'You mean they also know more than us? What is going on?'_

Arsionmon beckoned on the mic, "**And with that, we shall begin our small interim window! Do feel free to go to the snacking area; however the games shall recommence in a mere 20 minutes!**"

With the tournament on hiatus for a brief period, Celesta X, TK, Patamon and their family headed over to the medical wing of the arena, concerned for Davis and his partner, but also for Sonja, who nearly snapped and attacked outside of a match, which would be judged as an automatic disqualification.

With their group's numbers dwindling as more and more went off in separate directions for the break, only Omega X, Metalla X, Sora, Mimi alongside Joe, their partners and their family members as they scanned the arena in detail, rating their opponents on strength roughly.

Omega X crossed his arms and let out a hefty sigh, "Well... we got 2 out of the 3 so far in, so it's a hell of a good start."

Joe nodded, "It is a good way to begin the tournament, even if Davis was pounded into a pancake-"

"Joe!" Sora scolded, "If you say things like that, you'll scare the kids!"

She stopped abruptly as something caught her attention in the far off rim of her sight, turning to find the very man who had decimated Davis walking into their cubical from the adjacent one, walking briskly toward the group with his wounds healed and his hat reassuming its place on the crown of his head.

Naturally, they all tensed as he approached, and he ignored the prying eyes that trailed him from the cubical of digitally related beings, finally stopping before the group with a slackened jaw.

"Hey, is that guy gonna be all right? I didn't know he was a normal human... I wouldn't have gone that far if I knew..." he diverged toward the end, unable to bear the stares he was being given by Sora and Mimi.

"You best get out of here," the red haired mother spat venomously, "or I'll fight you myself. How _dare _you pretend like you care!"

But Omega X cut his wife off, "Sora, he seems genuine in his apology; even though one isn't needed, because he restrained himself and refrained from excessive attacking against Davis." He pivots and walks over to Luffy, extending his hand, "Besides, we will only know him for a few days in this tournament, so why make enemies? Let's be friends!"

Luffy scans for a moment before taking the hand and shaking it with his wide smile, Sora accepting it defeatedly, but rolling her eyes in distrust.

"Thanks, gold hair-san. I think I'll enjoy fighting you later on, because your team mate was formidable, meaning you should be the strongest as the captain."

A small guffaw, "Actually... my sister, the angel like one that just left, is way more powerful than me, and then there's Dorothy, Avengemon and the Tamer kids..." this made him realize something quickly, "Where the hell are the younger ones?"

"After your little hair-brained scheme in entering almost everyone without consent, they sounded relieved after they heard they didn't have a match earlier, and since the next matches were just broadcast across the arena, they're probably exploring this ancient land." Sora sounded almost spiteful in reply as she tended to Max and his warm up muscle pull, making Omega X flinch. As mighty as he was, Sora was just as mighty if pushed.

"A-alrighty then..." he replied meekly.

Their new friend also reacted rather fickly as the red head let out some steam, "S-she's too much like Nami to be any good..." backtracking slightly, he gave final good will words to be delivered onto Davis and Veemon, before using his Gomu Gomu No Mi powers to rocket back skilfully into his cubical, proceeding onto the lunch hall with a cry for 'meat'.

xxx

Over in the medical wing, Davis lay with hardly a whimper as he twitched and writhed slowly, his bones and blood haemorrhages being repaired by the healers, but the pain forcing him to sway upon his white bed, Sonja forcibly holding him down.

Celesta X, TK and co. entered the room at the behest of Davis's cry of anguish, Veemon resting as he volunteered to go first as a good friend to dissuade his old friend's fears.

Clasping her hand in prayer, Celesta X gently nudged in and helped restrain Davis as the healers finished up, caressing the injured man as he slowly lost consciousness, much to his friends relief.

Looking up at Sonja, TK asked, "Are you going to be all right? With that version of Matt and all..."

Patamon hovered over and perched on TK's shoulder, "It's just that he is a different version that didn't repent at Spira, so he grew into a jerk. You shouldn't confuse him with our Matt, is all..."

"I know who my friends are, air weasel." She chided in response, glaring daggers at Patamon.

Tike took offense, "Glad to see your not angry or anything, Mrs. Sonja..."

Taken aback by the fact that a mere _child _had to retort at her, the Artificial woman nervously giggled, patting Tike on the head and apologising for her blatant rudeness. Sauntering over to a bedlight stand, Sonja assumed a seated position where she and Davis could oversee their loved ones and watch the games as they happened.

"But what about your own matches?" TK inquired quizzically.

"It's fine. They call it over an intercom, not to mention they'll call for me over the screen." She gave a gorgeous smile, "Now you should really be getting back. But keep an eye out for the third member of that rubber guy's team... and for the other Matt in the armour; he said some _unsettling things_."

"If anything, we need to watch out for Kaiser X and this mystery guy they announced..." Celesta X lightly inferred before leaving the medical room with her family.

xxx

Back in the arena, halfway through break time, the group was beginning warm ups with whoever was still present (still the ones from before) meaning that Sora and Biyomon, as first up in the second round of the day, naturally needed it the most, so the small pink bird began parrying off ivy strike from Palmon whilst Gomamon tried to heighten her senses with claw attacks from behind.

Amidst all this, BanchoLeomon was in deep meditation whilst Omega X and Metalla X engaged in slow paced, open fist parrying contests. They ceased as they heard a hefty wheeling from the empty cubical in a far off corner of the arena, everyone stopping warm ups and peering over as a translucent green sphere of jagged diamond was wheeled into the cubical, a giant sealed within for all to see. But only Omega X, Metalla X, Joe, Sora and Kaiser X managed in fully interpreting the dangerous enemy as a familiar one.

"T-t-that's!" Sora spluttered, stepping back with knobbly knees that threatened failure.

"Well... it _is _the greatest warriors..." Metalla X viciously added.

Omega X spitefully recalled previous events, "They must know his potential for genocide... is that why he's being confined there in the empty cubical?"

Kaiser X was referenced by his paradigm's team for his fierce grin, "Alphamon, Mneod... hell, it doesn't matter what he's called, he'll be my opponent eventually."

Omega X overheard him and cut in, "Are you kidding? Don't you realise he will kill everyone; even children with a smile!"

"I will not allow him to get that far. If I fail, as unlikely as it seems, than Keke here will be sure to finish him."

"A little girl? Was I really this pompous when I fused with you, Matt?"

Kaiser X gave a stern chuckle, "Oh, how little you know."

"**Ladies and gentleman! Intermission is just about finished, so will our competitors please assume their positions in the ring!**"

"Good luck, Biyomon!" Sora yelled reassuringly as the bird soared into the ring. She felt a little worried, but her husband walked over and held her in a short embrace to reassure her, Metalla X looking away blankly.

Buriza Emperor Matt chortled beside his silent Mega level partner, peering over his shoulder at an alternate Taichi, who wore the same armour alongside Wargreymon, who had a strange scar across his left eye, cut through the metallic mask.

"Hey, Tai! It seems you married the human torch, tomboy wench in that timeline!" he said darkly with his former uppity laugh, "Shame you can no longer do the same, seeing as they _hate_ you."

The paradigm Tai remained reclusively silent and turned away shamefully toward Wargreymon, who seemed almost soulless.

"Hehehe... don't tell me you still resent me? It was _your_ decision to do _that_ to Sora and the others on Spira... their pain and humiliation was like a fine cuisine." After saying this, the other Tai clenched his fist tightly enough to break the skin on his palm as he ground his teeth, playing resistant toward the goading of his 'ally'.

Omega X saw his other's anguish, and felt utter disgust, "That bastard... what has he done to you guys in the other timeline?"

"**If you are ready!**

**Three!**

**Two!**

**One!**

**Begin!**"

Sora jolted at the rallying roar of the crowd, drawing out her Digivice and Crest, both glowing a reddish orange as the Chosen of Love enthralled her partner with energy.

_**Biyomon, Chou Shinka!**_

Now evolved into a giant, gallant hawk-woman, squaking proudly as her wings extended and released several phoenix feathers, her aura consumed by fired before bursting and revealing her Ultimate form.

_**Garudamon!**_

Wasting no time before her monk opponent, Garudamon ascended into the heights, preparing her ultimate attack for Aang, who stood perfectly still, at peace as he looked up at the bird woman.

_**Wing Blaze!**_

Firing a fiery energy at Aang that formed into a bird like creature, she felt excessive shock as Aang redirected and stopped the fire in the air, pushing back toward Garudamon, repelling the bird at her, destroying it as she chopped through it.

"Firebending, Waterbending, Earthbending and Airbending. I have four elements on my side, whereas you possess one, graceful creature. Please could we resolve this peacefully?"

Thrusting his fist forward, Aang propelled an inordinate amount of fire from his fist, sending it toward Garudamon, before she repulsed it with her _Wing Blaze _technique, giving him a small stare off.

"Pathetic." Virus chided.

Burizalor chuckled in agreement with his mother and father, "You've got that right; no wonder it was so easy to kill them."

Omega X defended his friend, "I could say the same when you _begged _like a little bitch for me to let you live." This was met by a curse or two, before they looked back up at the ensuing battle, Garudamon flaring with a fiery shroud as she readied herself.

_**Phoenix Flare!**_

Releasing all her energy in one, she shot a powerful fire blast that condensed into a ball, exploding upon contact with the ground, searing the ring slats.

Aang emerged, however, without a single scratch on him, for he had upheld a wind shield and deflected the fire. His opponent looked at ease, however, and shouted out, "**I give up! I only wanted to observe anyway! Is that alright, Sora?**"

Hearing this, her partner softly accepted with a nod, ending the match as the bird happily chirped down and devolved, hugging her partner upon landing and waiting for the next match to happen as the entire group bled back into the cubical, also accepting of her forfeit.

_**Sora Takenouchi w/ Biyomon of Universe #13 vs Aang of Universe #12**_

_**Winner: Aang by Forfeit**_

"**Next up, Matt and Zion, please enter the ring!**"

Obeying the command, the two fighters entered the ring, surprisingly leaving MetalGarurumon out of the equation as Matt disembarked onto the slatted ring and stared across at Zion.

Zion was an overconfident chauvinist with a gorgeous set of jet black curls that framed his youthful face, accompanied by a power scouter of a purple shade. He wore body armour and a pair of trunks with it, making one wonder if he was a soldier.

xxx

"Him..." Sonja spat lowly in the medical wing, surprised with Matt's decision to fight by himself rather than as the 'different Ascendant form' Bebimon had bragged about before his defeat.

xxx

**(Hells Bells)**

Matt chortled insidiously, flinging off his gallant robe atop his armour off and crouching in a power up posture, howling in strenuous effort as he somehow mustered a dark red shroud, giving off a deathly aura.

"W-what in the-!" Yolei shrieked, shielding her eyes.

"He's got the abilities of a Digital Human?" Ken shielded his family, feeling sweat beads develop on his face.

"No, this goes far beyond Dimitri's original power when he first met us!" BanchoLeomon announced, young Dimitri slanting his brows in confusion as the roars got loader and loader.

The power slowly receding back toward its source, Matt phased in behind a very timid Zion, clutching at his head with vice like hands, tightening his grip, before a snide snigger was ousted by a loud 'snap', Zion keeling over, dead.

"Bastard doesn't even need to fuse with MetalGarurumon in order to easily outclass most of the rabble here!" the lion added, as he felt a cold, icy set of eyes fall diligently on him; Matt, the Buriza Emperor...

**(End BGM)**

xxx

_**Next Episode: Gaiden: Kaiser X's Heiress! Keke's Bewildering Wrath!**_

**Please Review!**

**A/N: **Chapter 3 is up, and we have begun the story development process!

Buriza Emperor Matt is terrifying, even when not in his new Ascendant form!


End file.
